Discussion utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4
Pour moi * :''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée): '' * Memory_Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Salle_des_machines/Demandes_en_cours#Infobox * Discussion Memory Alpha:Modèle Episode#Discussion 2010: sidebars épisodes * Memory Alpha:Jargon Star Trek * Modèle:Articlesexergue, Modèle:Articlesdemandés y-a-t-il un canevas précis pour les planètes, les espèces ? :=> Planète : Memory Alpha:Modèle :=> Espèces : non, mais généralement, pas de sidebar et les sections sont : Physiologie, Histoire, Société, Peuple (liens vers liste de personnages), Coulisses :- From Cardassia with pain 12 mars 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) physiologie, société, culture & traditions, politique, histoire, technologie, peuple, coulisses... les sections sont combinables. *One thing you might want to keep in mind: the formatting of the template works best if the image file is exactly as big as the ones we use (500x75px) *Modèle:Bannières ;codes couleurs * codes couleurs *Jonathan Frakes (VF : Sylvain Lemarie et VQ : Denis Mercier): William Riker *F. Murray Abraham (VF : Frédéric Cerdal et VQ : Jean-Louis Millette) : Ru'afo *Donna Murphy (VF : Catherine Privat) : Anij *Majel Barrett Roddenberry (VQ : Anne Caron) : Voix de l'ordinateur de bord * alan kobayashi re pour moi File:Star Trek TMP Soundtrack Rerelease.jpg|Musique: édition spéciale 20ème anniversaire file:Star Trek Le Film (roman 2ème édition).jpg|Novélisation chez J'ai Lu (1999) file:Star Trek Le Film (DVD 2ème édition).jpg| DVD 2ème édition file:Star Trek Le Film (blu-ray original motion picture).jpg| blu-ray Original Motion Picture Collection Incluant version 1979 simplement remasterisée A faire * Miramanee * Ferengi * Seven of Nine * Angosien * Bétazoïde * Jonathan Frakes: ** 1988 - José Luccioni - TNG 1x01, 03, 04, 07, 08 & 10 ** 1996 - Richard Darbois - TNG 3x26 & 4x01 - Paramount Pictures ** 1996 Novembre - Bernard Bollet - TNG entière Matrices ;Février * 2 - Brent Spiner * 8 - Ethan Phillips * 14 - Simon Pegg * 16 - Levar Burton * 22 - Jeri Ryan ;Mars * 2 - Gates McFadden * 5 - Jolene Blalock * 11 - Anton Yelchin * 19 - Connor Trinneer * 22 - William Shatner * 26 - Leonard Nimoy * 29 - Marina Sirtis ;Avril * 20 - George Takei * 29 - Kate Mulgrew ;Mai * 20 - John Billingsley * 30 - Colm Meaney ;Juin * 1 - Rene Auberjonois * 2 - Anthony Montgomery, Zachary Quinto * 7 - Karl Urban * 16 - John Cho * 19 - Zoë Saldana * 22 - Tim Russ ;Juillet * 1 - Dominic Keating * 9 - Linda Park * 13 - Patrick Stewart * 26 - Nana Visitor * 29 - Wil Wheaton ;Août * 7 - Cirroc Lofton * 12 - Bruce Greenwood * 19 - Jonathan Frakes, Diana Muldaur * 24 - Jennifer Lien * 26 - Chris Pine ;Septembre * 8 - Star Trek * 11 - Roxann Dawson * 14 - Walter Koening ;Octobre * 2 - Avery Brooks * 9 - Scott Bakula * 27 - Robert Picardo ; Novembre * 5 - Armin Shimerman * 9 - Robert Duncan McNeill * 19 - Terry Farrell, Robert Beltran * 21 - Alexander Siddig * 24 - Denise Crosby ;Décembre * 9 - Michael Dorn * 15 - Garrett Wang * 20 - Nicole de Boer * 28 - Nichelle Nichols Le 22 juin, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Tim Russ. 115px| Le 29 juillet, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Wil Wheaton. Le 7 août, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Cirroc Lofton. 130px| Le 22 juin, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Tim Russ. 130px| Le 1 juillet, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Dominic Keating. 130px| Le 30 mai, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Colm Meaney. 130px| chronologie Philoust123 de ton côté pourras-tu voir le modèle:Infobox film pour trouver où je me suis trompé: * durée: n'affiche pas Vais regarder ça (m'énerver à essayer de comprendre la syntaxe ;) demain - From Cardassia with pain décembre 1, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC) ---- Nous sommes toujours le 5ème wiki international après en (33k), de (21k), es (10k) et nl (6882), mais nl et es n'avancent guère depuis des mois. A ce rythme, on dépassera Ma-nl avant la fin de l'année ;) - From Cardassia with pain juillet 24, 2011 à 14:02 (UTC) Plasmarelais Darth Stefan Heddryin * Je suis sur Janeway depuis hier soir, si tu pouvais l'éviter, tu m'as collé un conflit de modification et foutu mon travail dans l'os... merci C-IMZADI-4 novembre 3, 2010 à 19:04 (UTC) :* Dans ce cas, pense à mettre un bandeau {En cours}, ça t'évitera ce genre de désagréments... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 3, 2010 à 19:08 (UTC) ben voyons !!! ça se voyait pas peut-être ??? tu te braques à chaque fois que je t'écris !!! si tu veux vanner libre à toi, nous sommes sur un site communautaire, on risque de se croiser souvent et puis la page modification récente que tu as en favoris aide à voir les travaux récents, très récents puisque j'y étais tout ce jour... Commnautaire ! on travaille en équipe afin de partager au mieux notre passion pour cette saga qu'est ST. La concertation fait partie du taf en équipe... C-IMZADI-4 novembre 3, 2010 à 19:52 (UTC) :Je ne me braque pas. Et disons que je vanne pour éviter de te répondre sur le même ton sec, froid et cassant que tu utilises à longueur de temps. Je conçois tout à fait que nous puissions avoir des points de vue différents sur tout un tas de choses, mais il me semble que le savoir-vivre ne devrait pas être sujet à débat. Concernant ton travail sur Janeway, il me semblait simplement que tu n'étais plus en train de travailler sur cet article quand je l'ai modifié. Un peu plus de tact dans ta remarque (un truc du genre "Je bosse sur cet article, attends que j'aie fini") aurait été le bienvenu. Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 4, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry that's not possible anymore :( --Darth Stefan (Talk) juillet 6, 2011 à 18:39 (UTC)